Coming back
by Mosquito
Summary: sequel to Paralysed... Spike returns to Sunnydale


Title: Coming back

Author: Mosquito

Pairing: Willow/ Spike, Ronan/Cordelia, Xander/Anya

Category: UST, songfic, friendship, romance

Summary: After a harrowing four months, Spike returns. Sequel to Paralysed

Dedication: To Lidia, may your obsession for BtVS and Angel carry on as long as mine.

Note: The songs used are "Feel" by Robbie Williams, "Amazing Grace" a spiritual, "Key to the Universe" by' and "Time of you life" by Greenday  
  
It had been four months since Willow had been captured by Angelus, shared a kiss and a non-sexual bed with Spike, created a telepathic bond with the bleach-blond, killed Angelus and had said goodbye to her supposed protector. It had also been four months since she'd gotten a new roommate. Housemate.  
  
It had all gone so quickly. Arriving at Giles' house she'd told everyone of what had happened and introduced Ronan. Buffy had been sad about Angel's ultimate demise. She'd probably hoped to get her love back, however, unlikely it might have seemed. She wasn't angry though, at Willow, much to her relief. Afterwards Willow had heard about her parents' plans.  
  
"I was looking for you," Xander explained. "I saw the answering machine blinking and listened to it." He stopped, looked for Giles approval and upon receiving it continues. "Your parents called. They've found a place in Vancouver and are moving there. They're leaving the house and everything to you. They said they'd e-mail a list of things they want sent. I'm sorry Willow."  
  
Willow sat in shock. Her parents were never home, she'd gotten used to that, but now they were never coming home. They were leaving her as if she was a piece of furniture in the house instead of their daughter.  
  
Willow looked from Xander to the rest of the group, finally landing on Ronan. "Come on." She said, "Looks like you can live with me, considering I have some permanent empty rooms."  
  
The gang had immediately protested on the grounds that he was a vampire and that he was evil. Willow had retaliated by saying that he couldn't drink blood anyway, and that unless Buffy was also the protector of cows, she'd have no right harming Ronan. Then added that she'd just KILLED Angelus. When everyone was silent she bade them goodnight, and headed home with Ronan tagging along.  
  
That had been a hard night, she thought, looking back at it. Ronan coming into the house interrupted her thoughts, though.  
  
In addition to her parents leaving, they'd cut off her money supply saying that she needed to be able to fend for herself. Ronan had said he would help, and had taken a job at the local paper. It allowed him to work from home, and he covered all the events that occurred after dark. He'd just come back from an accident on Main Street that had left three people injured.  
  
"Hey," he said heading into the kitchen to warm up a packet of cow's blood.  
  
Willow followed, curious as to what had happened. "Was everyone okay?"  
  
"Well, Mister Okanski, the Polish grocer, has a broken leg; Missus Okanski passed out; and Miss Regist, the university librarian had a dislocated shoulder. Otherwise everyone's fine."  
  
Something wasn't fine though. She could tell. She watched him wash out one of his mugs and put it back. Willow walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Ro?"  
  
The vampire sighed and turned to lean on the counter. "The driver of the car that caused the mess? Spike." He said  
  
Willow's legs almost failed, and they would have, had she herself not been leaning on a kitchen counter. The man- vampire that had been plaguing her for the last few months was back. "What's he doing back?" She had to know.  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Immortality consists mostly of boredom," Chekotey on Star Trek said.  
  
"You're oh so mistaken." Spike answered. He lay on a bed in a Sunnydale motel trying to rid himself of his hangover. He'd been drunk for a good part of two months. He hadn't wanted to come back, but the infatuation for the tiny redhead had gotten his sub-conscience to drive him back. Maybe his mind or demon was trying to tell him something: That with Drusilla gone, he needed to find himself a new princess, or queen.  
  
A tear fell when he thought about his fallen princess. He remembered waking up in the motel in Brazil, and seeing Dru sitting in the chair by the door looking at him with a sad smile. It had been one of her more lucid moments.  
  
"Daddy's gone, my Spike." She said sadly.  
  
"Yes princess," he answered from where he was on the bed.  
  
"He's not coming back, is he?"  
  
"No pet."  
  
"I warned him, luv." She said.  
  
"Warned him of what?" Spike asked. Confused. He found over the years that her sane moments could be even more difficult to decipher than her crazy ones.  
  
"I told him that the little tree was yours. They want you to have her. Go back to little tree and your childe. You left him. Just like daddy left us."  
  
That very thing had been on his mind those last few weeks. He'd missed his childe and tried to fight the thoughts of him being a bad sire. He'd created a bond with the minion, promising to be there, unlike his grandsire had. Drusilla hadn't been sane enough to teach him, so Angelus had taken on the role. Taught and forsaken him.  
  
"Spike, I miss Angelus. At least when Angel was around I could always hope and wait for Daddy's return. Now he will never again be here. I miss him. I love you too my Spike, but I need my daddy. You have your own family now: your witch and childe are waiting for you." She'd then stood up and before he knew it, opened the door and stepped into the sun.  
  
He hadn't been sober since.  
  
On the TV Timmy was being introduced to 'Passions'. He'd wanted to see the episode, but now that it was finally on, he couldn't have cared less. His eyes watched the images, but his thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
He'd been like this most the day. He only vaguely remembered last night. If he closed his eyes he could see his car drive into another, with two elderly people in it. He remembered briefly seeing a familiar man help them and then come to his side. He'd felt a tingle at the man's touch and then heard him say: "Oh sod."  
  
No one else he knew said that. Only British on the whole knew and understood the expression. 'It could have been the damned watcher, but why did he bring me to the hotel? He could have just dusted me.' He thought.  
  
'It wasn't Giles,' a voice in his head told him. He'd have known that sweet voice anywhere. Willow.  
  
'Willow?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah. Why don't you come over, talk?'  
  
'We can talk like this.' He pointed out.  
  
'Yeah, but Ronan can't. I'll see you in a few moments.' Willow sounded and then found the connection cut.  
  
Spike's head hurt. It had all day- stupid hangover- and the two hours of 'days of our lives,' hour of 'as the world turns,' hour of 'bold and the beautiful,' followed by 'Star Trek' and finally 'Passions,' hadn't helped. However the mental bond between himself and Willow made it hurt all the more. He'd tried to reach her on the way to Brazil with no avail and by the time he'd reached Texas, with no answer, he assumed it was a distance problem. It hadn't really occurred to him that she would purposefully keep him from reading her thoughts.  
  
With a deep breath he got out of bed and headed for the shower. Hopefully that would help cure his monster of a headache.  
  
After communicating with Spike, Willow just sat in the living room. She knew it was around 1 am and she needed to get some sleep before school, but Spike coming was much more important. Especially for Ronan.  
  
"Ro?" She called.  
  
"Yeah Will?" Came his voice from upstairs.  
  
"Come here a sec, would you?"  
  
Ronan walked down the stairs with his boots in hand. His dark blue shirt and blue jeans made him look amazing. He probably had another date with Cordelia.  
  
Cordy and Xander had split, with Xander and Anya hooking up and Cordy with Ro. They were an amazing pair. Cordy got Ro out of the tweed and Ro got Cordy out of the bitchiness. A match made in heaven. Willow hadn't been so lucky. Oz had quit school, deciding that music was more important and had left Willow with nothing more than a note. The way she saw it was: at least her friends were happy. Even Buffy had a new boyfriend: some college kid they had all yet to meet.  
  
"What's up, Will?" Ro asked looking at her awkwardly.  
  
"Call Cordy and tell her you'll be late. Spike's coming over."  
  
He stood there for a moment but then finally reached into his pocket. "Cor? It's Ronan. I'm going to be late... my bastard of a sire showed up and I have to take care of family matters. I'll call you later, okay?" He listened for a response. "Love you too. Bye."  
  
"I still can't believe that you can get Cordelia Chase out of her house after 1 am. Doesn't she need beauty-sleep?" Willow commented.  
  
"Don't say that rounds her, Will, it took me three weeks for her to agree."  
  
Willow chuckled. "Spike should be here any moment."  
  
"He's standing outside the door."  
  
Willow looked at her roommate strangely wondering how he knew.  
  
"I can feel him," he explained, "plus, I saw him walk up. Shall we show the wanker in?" He asked.  
  
Willow nodded, but kept her seat deciding that Ro could go open the door. What could she say to him? Her angry/ strong voice from before had only been a façade. In truth she had no more anger than she had courage. Ronan however was and she would do anything to make him accept things on his terms. She would stand next to her best friend facing his sire.  
  
However when Ronan walked back with the Billy Idol vampire, Willow knew she wasn't ready. She looked from Spike to Ro and said: "I'll give you two some time. I think I'll go out."  
  
"Will, come on, don't go out. I rather you didn't." Ronan said.  
  
"Buffy will be by soon, I'll just join her on patrol." Willow defended. Ro was a great friend, always looking out for her and making sure she was safe first in a fight. He had become the father she had missed out on; bringing in the money, asking about her day, even giving a kiss before going to bed. Hell, he even disciplined her once. She hadn't needed parents, but she was frightfully scared of not having him.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, Will? You don't have first period free like the rest of the gang. I'll make him a bed in the basement and you can torment him all you want when you get back from school"  
  
Willow thought it through and then agreed. Sleep sounded good. Very good at the moment, and she'd have to get up in six and a half hours anyway. She nodded stepped up to Ronan and kissed his cheek. Then waited as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ro. Wake me up later?"  
  
"Of coarse," he answered as she walked up the stairs. Her room looked so inviting. Ronan had drawn the shades, turned down the bed and left her side lamp on for her. It wasn't long after she had changed that she was fast asleep.  
  
The night had been long, the day even longer. Spike sat on his bed looking through photo albums of Willow and her family he'd found moments ago in a box. She'd been a beautiful baby. In each photo she looked happy, inquisitive and carefree. His favorite to this point was one of her birthday, with her behind an enormous cake. The party had she wore said: I'm 4. And what a four year old she was. Spike would have loved to have known her back then, before she knew about all the things that went bump in the night.  
  
Spike picked up another book. It was almost empty. There were no birthday photographs, or any with her parents. Also they were captionless. He looked at them oddly. He was then startled by the voice of the child in said pictures.  
  
"According to Doctor Sheila Rosenberg, the first five years are important. After that, a child can teach itself morals and how to live. What it cannot teach itself school and society will."  
  
Spike looked over at Willow pained. She stood on the bottom of the basement steps, arms folded and leaning against the wall. He took in her expressionless face. "Is that why there are such limited photographs?"  
  
"Among other things." She said pushing off the wall. Spike watched her walk over and sit next to him. She took the book from him and flipped through the next few pages. They left me with nannies after my fifth birthday. After my twelfth birthday that stopped too."  
  
"How often were they home?" Spike asked.  
  
"Maybe for a week every two or three months, with an occasional one night stay every now and then."  
  
Spike was silent, thinking of what she said. 'What sort of life is that for a child?' He thought.  
  
"One of loneliness if they have no friends." Willow read his mind and answered. "Xander's parents hated him, but were home. On our birthdays and holidays we'd hole up at his place and celebrate together."  
  
Spike felt sorry.  
  
"Don't you dare." Willow's voice was even and harsh. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me. I've made it. Okay, I need a little help at the moment, but I've got a job, and the owner says that I can switch to full-time when I want. So, when Ro leaved I'll still get money in. Also, if I know where he is I'll be able to pay him back everything." Willow sighed. She looked down at her watch and Spike noted the time as well. 16:30. "I have to go to work. Mister Kleinmann is expecting me at quarter passed, and I have a long way to walk."  
  
"Where do you work, Red?" Spike asked.  
  
"At the funeral home on the corner of Mayberry and Larch."  
  
"Bloody hell, Luv! That's in the middle of nowhere." Spike protested. "What time do you finish?"  
  
"Nine-thirty if there isn't a funeral. Tonight though there will be, so I don't expect to get out till later." She moved towards the stairs. "We'll talk when I get home, Spike. Ro is in his office working. It's the door after the dining room." With that she was gone.  
  
Spike stared at where he'd last seen her. If it wasn't for her lingering smell and the rumple in the sheets, where she'd sat, it would seem as if she'd never been there. He looked back at the album seeing that it had flipped back to his favorite picture. "I have a lot to make up for," he said to himself. "Both my childe and Red." He reached for the photo pf the four year old Willow, and after running his fingers over it he took it out and placed it in his wallet. "I'm gonna help try and regain some of that innocence that she's lost. But first it's time to make amends with my childe." With that he got up and headed up the stairs.  
  
He wasn't hard to find, and Spike watched his childe hunched over his desk writing furiously. He could see why Dalton had sired Ronan. His passion for the written word was much like Dalton's had been. Also out of the tweed he was a dashing man. His small glasses still gave off his intelligent side, but also made him seem all the more handsome.  
  
Spike knew he's been caught when Ronan asked him if he could help him.  
  
"Childe," Spike said a little lost for words. As a human, Spike had also had passion for words. The efulgentness of them making him almost weak in the knees that he wanted to be able to master the use of them. To make beauty with words had been William's love. One that Spike had been quick to try and forget.  
  
"Sire." Ronan seemed to understand. He too was missing the bond the two of them had had only briefly.  
  
Spike brought up his wrist and after changing to his demon face, he slashed it, and with the other he worked out the blood. "I offer penance and ask for forgiveness."  
  
At first Ronan didn't move, and Spike was worried that he wouldn't accept his blood. But eventually the thirst for sire's blood won over and he watched his childe walk up to him. Ronan lifted the bloody wrist to his lips and lapped up the blood. Eyes closed, Ronan stood up and seemed to savor the blood. Spike knew what it was to receive sire's blood. He had been lucky enough to have always been able to have it, but he saw the longing Drusilla ha had for Angelus.  
  
"Forgiven." Ronan said and Spike was relieved. He watched his childe sober and then look him straight in the eyes, "as long as you make it right with Willow."  
  
"I will." Spike said. "Now tell me about this job she has."  
  
Ronan groaned and sat back behind his desk with his head in his hands. "I hate it that she's working there. Hell, I hate it that she's working, period. The lass shouldn't have to work at all, but she's being stubborn. I've tried telling her that she doesn't need to but Will just says that if she doesn't have a job now, she wont have one when I leave, and there's no telling her otherwise."  
  
"Are you going to leave her?" Spike asked a little defensively. As much as he wanted Willow to himself, he didn't want his childe to be a deserter just like he had been. He'd tried comparing himself to Angelus, but even then what he had done was worse. He didn't have a soul to account for his leaving.  
  
"I'm not like you, Spike. Willow's more of my sire than you'll ever be. She may only be seventeen, but she taught me more about vampires than you and Dalton combined. Do you know that when I started dating Cordelia- that's one of the slayer's gang- Will sat me down and explained vampire mating habits to me and how they were different when mating with a living being. I sure as hell didn't know that."  
  
Spike thought for a moment. 'I didn't know that either,' and decided to research the topic at a later date. "So, this job," Spike, said bringing them back to topic.  
  
Ronan sighed again and leaned back in the chair. "She works in the Kleinmann funeral home. I guess the work is okay. She mediates ceremonies, arranges food and drinks, and cleans up. If there isn't a service she just cleans up the place." He stood up and walked out the room heading for the kitchen.  
  
Spike followed. "She's a bloody maid in a funeral home?!" He shouted.  
  
Ronan continued talking while heating up two bags of blood. "Yeah. She says it isn't very different from what she was doing before. Will says that she's been cleaning up Buffy's and Xander's messes for a long time. Now she's cleaning up after the dead." He took a sip of blood out of the mug. "It's hard to find work as a teenager. Willow searched for weeks before getting the hob from Kleinmann."  
  
"But all the way over there?"  
  
"I dug op information on him. He's a necromancer, so she isn't in danger. The only thing that has me a little worried is her coming home sometimes."  
  
"Why, don't you pick her up?" Spike asked slightly annoyed. He brought the mug to his lips and almost choked at the taste. "Oh, sod, cow's blood? You drink cow's blood?!"  
  
It was Ronan's turn to be irritated. "Yes, I drink cow's blood. You're my sire, mad, you're supposed to know that!"  
  
"What, that my childe's turned into my grandsire?"  
  
"NO! That I'm allergic to human blood!" Ronan's yell rang in Spike's ears. Both were quiet as they calmed down. "I'm sorry. I didn't know, childe. I will try to do better next time."  
  
Ronan snorted at the unlikeliness and continued on the topic they were originally on. "I try to follow Willow home, because she wont let me pick her up. At first I thought it was just teenage stuff and wanting to be independent, but now I know it's because of her abandonment issues."  
  
"I'll pick her up today, see what she says." Spike told his childe.  
  
"Spike, do you really think it's a good idea?"  
  
"I have to try and fix it with her. I'm gonna go to Willie's and get a decent cup' a blood, and then I'm gonna pick Willow up. Need anything while I'm out?"  
  
Go pay your motel room bill." Ronan said offhandedly.  
  
"Right," Spike said intending to do no such thing. "I'll see you later." He said leaving the house. He didn't even wait to hear if his child acknowledged his departure.  
  
Willow was in the middle of a denominational funeral. During a religious funeral she didn't have to do anything except for prepare the refreshments for after the service. However, during it, she liked to hold onto her torah and sit in the back listening. Though her father was a rabbi, and she was 'brought up' Jewish, Willow couldn't help but be seduced by Christianity. Everything was beautiful and made sense. The New Testament was written so perfectly. The Psalms and Prayers were also wonderful. However, what Willow loved the most were the songs. Each one was lovelier than the previous, and there were so many different types: psalms that had been given notes, Christmas music, gospel, worshipping songs, thanksgiving songs, spirituals, etc.  
  
Tonight there were gospel songs and spirituals. The deceased, Leonard Washington, was a Black American, who had headed the Sunnydale Black- American Center. Willow had never met him, but had the deepest respect for him. She felt honored to be at his funeral. AS seemed to be the whole black community, who was about to brake out into the closing song.  
  
As they began to sing, Willow was amazed how choric they sounded, how angelic. Full of energy, they each found their own vocal section and belted out with voice and tears.  
  
Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now am found  
Was blind but now I see.  
  
Twas grace that taught  
My heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did  
That grace appear  
The hour I first believed.  
  
Through many dangers  
Toils and snares  
We have already come  
Twas grace that brought us  
Safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home.  
  
There was not a dry eye in the chapel.  
  
Before they could start to leave, Willow had slipped out in order to heat the warm water and make coffee. Everything went smoothly, as it always did, and at 19:30 everyone had gone. While cleaning up she and Mr. Kleinmann had had a sandwich and then each had gone to their own task. The undertakers had already taken the body for burial, so Willow went about vacuuming, dusting, cleaning, and straightening. She'd finished at half past ten, said goodnight to her employer and after putting her coat on left the funeral home.  
  
She knew that Ronan followed usually to keep an eye on her, and for the most part she appreciated it. But what would happen after he left? She'd be fending for herself anyway. Normally she wouldn't even see her housemate, but what she really didn't expect, was to find Spike waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Red." He said.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought we could talk while I walk you home." Spike said hiding the underlying fear he had of her walking home by herself.  
  
"Sure. At least Ronan isn't shadowing me."  
  
"He just wants to protect you, luv."  
  
"Not even Buffy or Xander feel the need to protect me anymore." She commented, her voice somewhat saddened. "They're all to busy for me. Double dating, triple dating- even Giles has a date tonight. I'm just destined to be alone I guess."  
  
"Hogwash." Spike said, "You're far from destined to be alone."  
  
"My parents left me, Oz left me, you left me, what's to stop everyone else?" She voiced too angry to really think about what she was saying.  
  
Spike stopped, pulled her in front of him and said: "First of all, your parents were brainless twits for having done that to you. They don't know what they've missed in all the years they were gone. Second of all wolfboy's a twat. He didn't deserve your affection, and I for one am glad he's gone. And just to set the record straight," he continued, "I did leave, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"How do you know? You might find some beautiful vampiress and decide to go and pillage Europe with her."  
  
Spike thought for a moment on how to get her to believe him. He needed for her to understand that he truly wasn't going anywhere. "You know," he started, "Before Drusilla dies she told me to come back here to you and Ronan. She said she had told Angelus that you belonged to me. She was wrong, you know? You don't belong to me, but I belong to you. I didn't realize until I was halfway to Brazil, and I never told Dru, but she knew. I think she realized she was sharing me with you."  
  
Willow didn't know what to say. A little stunned for words they continued to walk on in silence. She'd never been the subject of someone's affections. Most guys just left. But what spike was saying was very different. He was telling her that she was the reason he had come back- well, at least half of the reason.  
  
"So, pet, having nothing to do tonight?" Spike asked changing the subject.  
  
"I didn't say that," Willow told him. "I said that everyone had a date tonight except for me." Her stride matching his.  
  
"Well, why don't we rectify that?" He asked. "Have you eaten?"  
  
Willow smiled a small twinkle coming back to her- something that hadn't been there in months. "I had a sandwich earlier, but I could do with food."  
  
"How about we eat out somewhere?" Spike suggested.  
  
Willow looked at her watch. It was eleven o'clock and they had yet to reach home. "That'll take too long, and it's already late." She saw his face fall and hen quickly finished her thought. "Why don't we pick up some food and eat at home? I still have English and History homework to do."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, luv." Spike said letting her lead the way.  
  
Dinner had been quick and fun, with Spike telling funny tales of his childhood. Willow could listen to him for hours, she thought. But when the clock struck midnight she found herself tearing herself forcefully away in order to complete the assignments that were due the following day.  
  
Sitting at her table she tried to concentrate on her work, but found herself thinking back to the conversation they had had on the way home. The thought that Drusilla probably knew of her feelings for Spike made Willow a little uncomfortable. And What was Spike doing more than following his dead love's last wish. 'He'll leave eventually. He'll grow bored of me and eventually leave. They all do.'  
  
Spike heard her thought and thought of reacting, but it wasn't the time or the right way of doing so. Instead he sat in front of the TV in the living room and waited for his childe to return home, perhaps he would know what to do.  
  
Just then the door opened and Ronan walked in. "Hey dad." He said sarcastically. Spike growled but didn't comment.  
  
"Cordelia was making fun of the fact that sires are like fathers and asked me if I called you dad. It was quite humorous." He took his coat off and hung it up. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yeah, there was this pretty convenience store clerk-"  
  
"Don't." Ronan said, "It's like holding candy out to a child who can't have any."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry." Spike said.  
  
"How did Willow take you picking her up."  
  
"Okay. She didn't yell at me if that's what you mean."  
  
"She doesn't yell."  
  
"She did say that she was happy it wasn't you following her, and I think we got a lot of things cleared up, especially dinner. She still believes we're all going to leave her though."  
  
Ronan sighed. "I don't know what's going to get her out of that." Then as an afterthought he said: "There's a meeting tomorrow night at the library, you coming?"  
  
"To see the slayer, no thanks. What about Red, is she going?"  
  
"She doesn't go anymore. She has work she says."  
  
"What, she doesn't help the slayer with nasties anymore?"  
  
"Only with research. Tomorrow she'll go and see Giles before school and during her free periods she'll research, but that's it."  
  
Something didn't sit right with Spike. Something was seriously wrong. Why had Willow cut off all connections with the slayer and her band? Part of the story was missing. "Actually, I think I will go, Spike told Ronan. It'll be fun to see the slayer with her knickers in a twist."  
  
"Oh goodness. Now I wish I hadn't told you." Ronan said. Spike smirked. He knew that Ronan didn't really mean what he said. He was still a vampire and all vampires loved to goat the slayer, even if they drank cow's blood.  
  
Spike watched Ronan go to his office to work, and he turned back to the TV, thinking that maybe a job wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
It was hours later that Spike heard a small noise from upstairs. Ronan stuck his head out the door implying that he'd heard it too. The two vampires looked at each other and then headed up the stairs to investigate.  
  
Opening Willow's door, Spike let Ronan go in first and followed. He watched Willow toss and turn getting herself caught in-between the sheets.  
  
"No... get off me... god please no..."  
  
"What's she dreaming about?" Spike wondered.  
  
"She won't tell me. She says that she doesn't remember but I think she's dreaming of Angelus."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Usually I try to wake her up gently, by talking to her." Spike watched Ronan go and kneel next to her. "Willow." He called shaking her slightly. "Willow?" He shook harder. She wouldn't wake up. To Spike it seemed that she was too far in her dream to wake. Even the wild shaking Ronan was doing wasn't dong any good. She'd probably only injure.  
  
Spike pushed Ronan aside and took his place. Placing his hand on her forehead he checked for temperature and feeling that she was a little hotter than usual he began to untangle her from the sheets. When he was done he held her down and began to sing.  
  
Another day  
Is passing by  
Nothing feels the same anymore  
I see it clear  
Without fear  
Complete honor in my life  
As I look into the blue sky  
I feel so much alive  
I have never felt like this before  
  
We are the same  
Everywhere  
We just want to be in love  
We are confused  
We are scared  
Still we have to find our own way  
Life's not always easy  
There are times when it all feels black  
But I tell you there is always a way  
  
And the key to the universe is lost  
And this key could free all mankind  
Trust yourself, the voice within  
Will guide on your path of life  
The key to the universe is lost.  
  
She had seemed to settle down a bit, but was still restless.  
  
"Sing another one," Ronan said.  
  
Spike looked at him for a moment and then looked down at Willow and began another song. This time when he sang, though, Ronan joined in.  
  
Another turning point  
A fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist  
Directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs  
And still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories  
And dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
Willow was once again sleeping softly slowly breathing in and out. Spike and Ronan hung around for a while just watching her, the light from the hall cascading over her face. Then Spike leaned forward, kissed her cheek, and followed Ronan out of the room closing her door behind them.  
  
"Do you know what happened inside with Angelus?" Spike asked.  
  
"No. She won't say. You?"  
  
"No, I was out with Dru, and after Red asked me about a piece of wood in order to stake Angelus she blocked me from her mind. She has ever since."  
  
Ronan frowned. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"First I want to see her so-called friends. I think something happened between them, Ronan."  
  
"I think so too, but every time I'm around they seem so supportive."  
  
"We'll see tomorrow. I'm going to try and sleep. Maybe if I do, I can penetrate her mind." Spike thought aloud heading down.  
  
"Sire?" Ronan called.  
  
"Yes, Childe?" Spike turned and asked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For coming back, trying to help Will, everything."  
  
"You're my first and only childe, I had to come back. I love Red, so I will always help her. You're the only family I have left. He said sadly thinking about his sire.  
  
"You do realize you're now the head of the Arelius clan, right?"  
  
Spike thought for a moment. "I guess I am. And as such I'll always take care of you. Family comes first."  
  
"Goodnight, Sire."  
  
"Goodnight Childe." Spike said heading down to his bed.  
  
Willow was lying in the grass. She loved to dream about the summerhouse in Indiana. She was gazing at the clouds and eating an apple, when a shadow cast over her.  
  
"Hello, luv." She head Spike's voice. "Mind if I join you."  
  
"Sure. You gonna sing to me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Already did, Red, and if you don't mind my voice is already shot."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said laying him off the hook.  
  
"Are the apples any good?" He lay down on his side with his head on his hand.  
  
"The best." She passed it to him. She watched him take a bite. "Wow, this apple is amazing Red."  
  
"Yup." She lay back and sighed. "I wish I could go and visit this place again."  
  
"Why don't we?" Spike asked. "The three of us take a trip here?"  
  
"I have school, Spike, and work."  
  
"About that, Red... Ronan and I don't want you working there."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Ronan found out that Mister Kleinmann is a Necromancer."  
  
"So? Power over the dead. I'm still alive, Spike, he won't hurt me."  
  
"I know, but it would make me feel a lot better. Tomorrow I'll start looking through the paper for a job."  
  
"Spike, you don't-" Willow began, but was cut off when Spike placed a finger over her mouth."  
  
"I don't' have to, but I want to. I'm responsible for Ronan. He's my childe, but I want to take care of you, Red. I like being the one that sings to you when you have a nightmare. I love to touch you, kiss you, talk to you, just over all being with you. Hell, I even enjoyed walking you home from work. I know I told you I would protect you, and I didn't. It was the worst mistake I ever made in my life." Spike moved his finger from her lip to cup her cheek. "I love you, Willow. I did before I left. I just didn't realize it until it was too late." He leaned down to kiss her lips, and she was gone, lost in his touch.  
  
"But you'll leave me like the rest." Willow said scared.  
  
"Never. Look how long I was with Dru, and I love you more."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Willow smiled. This time the twinkle did reach her eyes. She lay her head on his chest and curled up next to hi. "I'll hand in my resignation tomorrow."  
  
End


End file.
